Hopeful
by theendlesslover
Summary: KLAUROLINE! Its gradutation and Caroline is stressed. She is struggling with her relationship with Tyler and her confusing feelings about Klaus! PLEASE READ


**Hey everyone! This is my first story so bare with all the grammor and spelling mistakes! I will try to update ASAP! please leave reviews and tell me what you think! I really would love to hear it! **

**This takes place right before graduation. I started it before the graduation episode aired. This is my own story of graduation with Klaus and Caroline.**

**Hope you enjoy(:**

Graduation was coming up, and all Caroline could think about was everything. This was the last stride. It was their last high school experience. In one week her, Bonnie, Elena, and Matt were going to be moving on with their lives. She intended to make it unforgettable.

It's been a hard year in Mystic falls. So much has happened with Elena becoming a vampire, Tyler leaving, and all the drama about the cure. Caroline was ready for a happy celebration in the town. One they could all look forward to and enjoy.

Caroline woke up with a smile, one she hadn't had in a while. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she rubbed the crustys out of her eye. It was Saturday. This meant no school and she could spend her day prepping for graduation. She always enjoyed planning these kinds of events.

She headed over to the Salvatore's house to take her shower. The council decided to put vervain in all of the town's water supplies that is except for the Salvatore's house. They had their own water system.

When she arrived it seem to be that no one was home. Caroline headed to the bathroom and undressed. She heard someone come in, but she just ignored it assuming it was Damon or Stephan. While she was in the ever so relaxing shower she was thinking. A lot was on her mind. Although, the one thing she couldn't stop thinking about was Tyler.

It has been three months since they had contact. Three months since she held his hand, held him close, or kissed his lips. She was hoping he would come visit for graduation, like he did for prom. Although, deep down, she wasn't as excited as she thought she  
would be. She surly did miss him a lot. She just didn't know how much.

She stepped out of the shower to feel a cool breeze on her skin. She wrapped the towel around her body and stepped out of the  
bathroom.

"Hello love" said a familiar voice.

"Klaus! What are you doing here?" Caroline said shocked. He just stared at her for a little. His eyes looking directly into hers. "Well of course to see you, Caroline." He said still looking into her eyes. "Well yeah, I got that part, I mean why?" "Caroline, walk with me. I want to show you something." He said never leaving her eyes. "What makes you think I want to come?" She said snippy. "Love, please, you won't regret it." Klaus said giving her a sweet smile.

"Alright, fine! Just give a minute to get dressed." She said heading to the bedroom door where extra close were waiting for her. She put on some jeans and cream top with lace outlining it. Then she threw on her comfy brown boots. She only put on a little make up with no intensions to impress Klaus.

When she stepped out of the room he was looking at her like she never left. "Where are we going anyway?" Caroline said a little bit annoyed.

Klaus gave her a warm smile and said "You look lovely my dear, but not to worry you will be pleased." He opened the front door allowing her to go through. "Thanks" she said; a little please with his gentlemen ways. He led her through the forest. As they walked Caroline felt his eyes on her, but she had to admit she didn't mind.

"What a beautiful day it is. Those flowers are looking beautiful, almost as beautiful as you." She blushed at his comment. He gave a little smile at her reaction.

"Caroline, when I was in Italy and France, you wouldn't believe the beauty I saw. There is so much culture out there; even I haven't seen half of it yet." She gave him a look that made him know that she understood what he was saying.

They kept walking for a while. Caroline was surprised at how much she had in common with Klaus. Their favorite food, the music they liked to listen to and more. She even found herself laughing quite a few times. It was nice to see him as a person and not some monster her friends make him out to be she thought.

Klaus was talking away about his life in Germany. He didn't even notice that she was the one starting to stare. He's actually quite charming she thought. With that she started looking down and smiling to herself.

"Love, what are you thinking about?" He said noticing she was ignoring him and smiling at the ground. Caroline popped out of her daze and met his eyes.

"Uh… Nothing" she said a little startled. Then she gave him a smile to reassure she was okay. He gave her a look that he didn't quite believe her but he didn't want to bother her. So he kept walking in silence. She was just about to say something to break the awkward silence when she was interrupted.

"We're here love," Klaus said with a slight smile.

It was the Lockwood estate. The one her and Tyler would go every full moon. This was the first time she thought of him since she had been with Klaus.

Klaus could see she was a little surprised. "Come here love," he said offering his hand. Caroline was hesitant at first but then placed hers on top of his.

As their hands touched Caroline blushed, giggling a little. He saw this and blushed himself. With her hand in his, he lead her down to the cellar. Caroline is surprised by what she sees. There are about fifteen paintings hanging on the walls.

"Kl…Klaus…" she is so amazed by the beauty of the paintings she can't even finish her words. He sees this and is pleased.

"Are these all yours?" Caroline asks in amazement. He gives her a sweet smile and nods.

"There…There…absolutely beautiful" She says as she studies them.

"I want to show you my favorite; the beauty it was inspired from is overwhelming." He motions his head to her right. Caroline looks over to see a painting of her siting on a bench with the most beautiful flowers next to it. She walks over and gently lets her finger tips glide against it; feeling the grooves of the painting. She turned around to see a slightly blushing Klaus. She looked into his eyes and walked over to him.

"Klaus, you are truly talented. This is…" she is interrupted by Klaus grabbing her hand. They both stare deeply into each other's eyes. Klaus starts to lean in. Caroline without even thinking straight follows. Their lips are just about to touch when reality hit her. She turned her cheek just in time.

"I…I can't…I'm sorry, It's Tyler." She kept looking down unable to face him. She could tell he was angry as his grip on her hand tightened then released. She heard a loud pound against the wall, leaving crumbling bricks against the floor. He was so angry, she couldn't meet his eyes.

"I CAN GIVE YOU ANYTHING; TAKE YOU ANYWHERE YOU EVER WANTED. YOU CAN HAVE A LIFE WITH ME THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN DESERVE MORE THAN SOME SMALL TOWN BOY." Klaus shouted with such anger, but you could hear the pain in his voice.

She finally looked up to see him staring into her eyes. He was so calm it was like he was never angry to begin with.

"He will never be enough for you, you deserve the best." He said so calmly and he stared into her beautiful green eyes.

"Klaus… I" She spoke softly.

"Just go, I see where your heart stands."

Caroline nodded as a small tear ran down her cheek. She quickly turned to hide it from Klaus. Then she walked back up the stairs and left. She ran all the way back to her house.

**Klaus's POV**

I watched her leave, I was so angry with her, but I knew I shouldn't be. She loves Tyler. For what she sees in him, I will never know, but that fact she loves him, I must accept. I finally unclench my fists. I turn my head to the picture I painted of her. Its beauty is nothing compared to her.

"I must stop trying so hard." I muttered under my breath. I decided that is was going to be all up to her. I'll just wait and take my time. I'll be there for her when she needs me.

I left the Lockwood estate and headed home. I opened the door to a familiar face.

"Hello brother."

"Nik, nice of you to finally come home." Said Elijah.

"As much as I love seeing you, might I ask why? Your visits usually cause trouble and do not really end well."

"Brother…." Elijah began. "I have come to ask a favor."

"Well, go on, but I promise you nothing." He said with a smirk.

"Brother, I have fallen in love." Elijah said sharply. Klaus just nodded wanting him to continue.

"She is the world to me, and she loves me too." Klaus nodded again, getting a little annoyed.

"I want to spend my life with her in peace. That is all. I don't want to have to hide anything from you or this family. I just want to be happy Nik."

Klaus's face went from a smirk to a serious stare.

"Who is she Elijah?" He demanded.

"Katherine." He blurted out. Klaus's face filled with anger.

"I suppose you want her freedom from me?"

"You cannot keep her from my life, but I ask you, so you will keep me in yours."

"Brother, you do know how important family is to me. I also know how twisted and complicated love can be. Under these circumstances, I grant you your wish. Katherine is free from me."

"Thank you Nik." He said with a smile. "The way you spoke of love, seems like you have someone on your mind. Any problems with…am I right to say Caroline?"

At the sound of her name brought anger and warmth and a feeling that always came with the thought of her. He turned to hide the blushing on his cheeks from Elijah.

"Nothing I don't intend to fix." Klaus said with a smirk.

**Thank you so much for reading! please leave reviews so I know what you think! xoxo theendlesslover**


End file.
